Beautiful Day
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: A little insight on the everyday life of Edward and Jacob. -Please read the note in the beginning-


**_Beautiful Day _**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight _**

**_Summary- A little insight on the everyday life of Edward and Jacob_**

**_****PLEASE NOTE****- This idea just came to me today and I was starting to think about writing a pre-sequel to this kind of explain how everything happened and such._**

* * *

Jacob Black groaned as he tried to bury his head underneath the pillows on the bed. He had already pulled the blankets up over his head yet the screams coming from the baby downstairs seemed to be only getting louder. Jacob groaned and threw the blankets off himself, he turned his attention to the clock next to the bed and literally jumped out of the bed in shock. He had school today and classes started almost 40 minutes ago. Jacob quickly rushed into the bathroom to have a nice warm shower. Once his shower was over, he threw on a pair of dark washed jeans and a black t-shirt underneath a white button up shirt. He could still hear the cries coming from the baby downstairs. Walking down the stairs, he entered the kitchen and saw Carlisle and Esme Cullen trying to calm the baby down. Jacob finished rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt before accepting the crying baby. She immediately clung to Jacob's shirt.

"Good Morning Jacob." Esme greeted and placed a gently kiss on his cheek.

"Morning Carlisle Morning Esme."

"Edward said you were up all night with Daelynn and he told the others to let you sleep. But he said you had to be at school before lunch. Carlisle will drop you off before he has to go to work." Esme explained as she watched Jacob feed and shush the cranky little baby.

Daelynn Nikki Black-Cullen said baby, daughter of Jacob and Edward, only nine months old. Daelynn was not a normal baby she was half vampire and half werewolf. Her skin was the same caramel colour as Jacob's, she had dark violet colour eyes, and her skin would change from freezing ice cold to burning hot fire within seconds. She was smarter than any baby her age, she could already sit and crawl, she was starting to be able to pull herself up in a standing position but she couldn't walk yet. She liked to babble to everyone, and she could show anyone images by touching their cheeks. She didn't need blood to survive and Carlisle figured she had more of human traits than vampire or werewolf. Every once in a while Edward would feed her blood just to satisfy any craving she had.

Jacob placed a swift kiss on her freezing cold forehead before accepting the meal Esme placed in front of him. He placed Daelynn on the floor of the living room and watched her sit their for a second looking dejected before she grinned and started crawling. Jacob shook his head before eating his breakfast. After he finished his breakfast he washed the plate and put it in the sink, he walked into the living room to see Esme reading a book and watching Carlisle play with Daelynn who was laughing.

"I'm going to go study for a bit." He told the two before walking back upstairs to the room he shared with Edward. He sat down on the ground where all his textbooks were spread out. He sat up there for about 2 hours studding before Carlisle came into the room, holding a squirming Daelynn.

"We have to leave soon." Jacob nodded and started closing up his textbooks, Carlisle placed Daelynn on the ground and left the room. Jacob smiled at his giggling daughter before picking her up, she placed her hand on his cheek, he shivered slightly from the heat that was radiating from her, and he saw a picture of Edward.

"Da." she giggled, Jacob kissed her cheek and grabbed his school bag, he slipped on some shoes before heading back downstairs. Carlisle was at the door talking with Esme, he placed a kiss on her lips and they both turned to see Jacob and the giggling girl. Esme reached out and took Daelynn, Jacob placed a kiss on her head and she placed her hand on his cheek, he saw a picture of Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice,

"Yup." Jacob and Carlisle left the house and got into Carlisle car. He drove to the school and Jacob got out and walked into the building. It was only 11:20, so he went to the office to get a late slip before heading to his biology class. His teacher opened the door, accepted his late slip and told him to go take his seat. Everyone stared at him as he entered the class, he took his seat and started the work seat he was handed.

Soon class was over and it was lunch time, Jacob was told to hang back to talk with his teacher.

"Jacob you have been late quiet a bit this year and the school isn't even half way over. And right now your failing my class. I can give an extra assignment. Maybe it'll help boost your mark a little bit."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mare. I'll do the extra assignment. " Mrs. Mare smiled and explained to him what he had to do.

"Go and enjoy the rest of you lunch time Jacob." Jacob left the class and headed to the cafeteria, he walked over to the table where the Cullens usually sat. He sat down on the chair next to Edward.

"Hello love. When'd you get here?" Edward asked kissing Jacob's cheek

"Carlisle dropped me off just after 3rd period started."

"Did you sleep at all?" Alice asked as she picked at her food. Jacob stole a fry off Rosalie's plate and quickly ate it.

"Not much, Daelynn was screaming this morning. So I only got about 3 hours." Edward wrapped his arm around the smaller male.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked as he twirled a strand of Rosalie's blond hair around his finger

"Yeah she just cranky, but she was giggling when I left. She was showing me pictures of you guys." Jacob ate a couple more of Rosalie's fries when the blond didn't protest.

The bell rang singling the end of lunch, Jacob gave a Edward a kiss before following Alice and Rosalie toward their English class. They were assigned a new project, and the three were told to work together. They spent most of the class trying to figure out what to do the project on.

English was eventually over and Jacob headed toward his socials class for his test. He groaned and cleaned his desk off as the teacher passed the paper out. The test was on everything they had learned so far in socials.

Jacob finished the test just as the bell rang he quickly handed it in before heading to P.E which he had with Emmett.

The day was soon over, Jacob changed out of his P.E clothes and back into his regular ones. He left the change room and headed to the parking lot where Alice and Jasper and Rosalie were already waiting. Edward and Emmett joined the other only minutes later, it was starting to rain and Jacob's hair was dripping already. Jasper, Rosalie and Alice jumped into Emmett's jeep and Jacob got into Edward's silver Volvo. Edward left first and Emmett followed right behind him. They reached the house and everyone entered the house, Jacob put his bag down and walked into the living room where he saw Esme sitting on the floor watching Daelynn play with her toys. She squealed when she saw her daddies and everyone else. She crawled over to Edward and threw her arms up towards him, he picked her up and she placed her hand on his cheek and showed him everything she did today. Edward chuckled and looked around the room, Daelynn had every toy she own spread out across the living room. Rosalie and Alice both started cleaning up some of the mess as Emmett and Jasper both sat down. Edward placed Daelynn back on the ground and she crawled over to her aunts and started taking all the toys out of the box that they were being placed in. Edward walked over to the couch and sat down, he grabbed Jacob and pulled him onto his lap. Jacob leaned his head back onto Edward's shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the small kisses, Edward placed on his neck.

Everyone spent the rest of the day playing with Daelynn while Jacob slept in Edwards lap. Edward looked to the floor where, Emmett was laying with a sleeping Daelynn on his chest, his head was in Rosalie's lap and she just sat there stroking his hair. Edward looked down at the beauty sleeping in his arms, his placed a gentle kiss against Jacob's hair.

Forever could bring whatever, but right now it didn't really matter.

**_

* * *

_**

**_A.N- I hope you enjoyed. And just so you know the name Daelynn means Beautiful Day._**


End file.
